warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Liche Priest Magic
Liche Priest Magic, also known as the Lore of Nehekhara, is the magic used by Nehekharan Liche Priests of the Tomb Kings. The magic is based on long, monotonous chants that connect the mortal world to the realms beyond. The wording of these arcane spells has been recorded on dusty papyri, written in High Nehekharan. These incantations, uttered in rituals unchanged for uncountable millennia, cannot reach the peaks of power achieved by the perverted versions used in Nagash's Necromancy, but are far more reliable. List of Incantations D *'Djaf's Incantation of Cursed Blades' - The caster imbues his warriors' weapons with the essence of Djaf, the jackal-headed god of the dead, who hungers for the souls of the living above all things. *'Djedra's Incantation of the Eternal Dead' - The Liche Priest stirs the spirits of the land, inciting them to violent deeds against the living. *'Djedra's Incantation of Summoning' - This incantation raise the dead warrior to fight for their king once more. H *'Horekhah's Incantation of Righteous Smiting' - The Liche Priest target any warrior of its own army to shoot and strike precisely at the enemy of their lord. K *'Khsar's Incantation of the Desert Wind' - Harnessing the power of Khsar, god of the desert winds, the caster summons forth a sandstorm that engulfs the undying warriors of Nehekhara and carries them across the battlefield. M *'Mankara's Incantation of Urgency' - The Liche Priest make some of his troops regroup or to charge the enemy at his will. N *'Neru's Incantation of Protection' - With this incantation, the caster's foes find their blades mysteriously turned aside as Neru, goddess of protection, reaches out to shield the warriors from the evils of the night. P *'Ptra's Incantation of Righteous Smiting' - A fierce light emanates from the eyes or eye sockets of the caster's warriors as the power of Ptra infuses them with the speed and fury to smite their foes. R *'Return of the Golden Age' - The Liche Priest focuses his incantations and restores to the army the vigour and might they enjoyed whilst still alive. S *'Sakhmet's Incantation of the Skullstorm' - A whirlwind of skulls tears across the battlefield, devouring everything in its path in the name of the goddess Sakhmet. *'Sekhubi's Incantation of Vengeance' - The Liche Priest make a curse in its hands and hurl at his enemy. U *'Usekhp's Incantation of Desiccation' - With this curse of desiccation, every syllable saps moisture from the victims' bodies, sapping them of their vitality. *'Usirian's Incantation of Vengeance' - Skeletal hands burst from beneath the surface to drag those above into a grave as the caster invokes the names of Usirian. Source * Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (6th Edition). ** : pg. 34 ** : pg. 35 * Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings (8th Edition). ** : pg. 62 * Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 43 es:Saber de Nehekhara Category:Divine Magic Category:Liche Priest Category:Mortuary Cult Category:Tomb Kings Category:L Category:M Category:P